There are consequences to doing the right thing
by irishcookie
Summary: She can't seem to keep her hands off of him - she has the events of 'Like a sacrificial lamb you are' to thank for it.  Yes, a sequel featuring a Klonnie take on the 'magic made them do it' theme! SECOND PART ADDED - NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**There are consequences to doing the right thing**

**Author's Note: ****Apparently people wanted a sequel, so I started a sequel never thinking it would turn into this. If the first one was a take on the 'have sex or die' theme, this is definitely a take on the 'magic made us do it' theme. Perhaps a bit more in the dubious consent territory than the first one. Split into two parts because it became a monster. The second part will be out tomorrow or the day after (it is in the editing stage at this point). Thanks to all those who enjoyed the first one and pushed for a sequel! This was written because of you!**

Exactly one month after she and her friends have saved the world again (okay, maybe not that dramatic - but they did manage to dagger one savage Original and trap one psychotic witch ghost), Bonnie runs into Klaus.

Without warning.

In broad daylight.

On the street of all places.

She is carrying an armload of books for an essay Alaric insists that she write in order to save her grade and intends to stop at the Grill for some take out.

Instead she rounds a corner and collides with the sadistic creature she once had sex with. Books fly, and her eyes widen. "Klaus."

"Bonnie."

He makes a show of being the gentleman, bending over to scoop up her lost possessions. When he extends them to her, she looks at them as if they on fire. He raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Bonnie scowls now, ripping them from his grip. He merely folds his hands behind his back and regards her with amusement. It does not quiet her temper – being a source of sport for him. "Get out of my way."

"I am not stopping you, love." And to prove his point, he takes a step to the side.

Bonnie pushes past him, picks up her pace and resists the urge to cast a glance over her shoulder.

Because she knows damn well he is watching her.

She can feel it.

**X**

"Broom-Hilda."

Bonnie just scoffs at Damon's greeting, shoving her books into his arms with enough force to have him stumbling against the open door of the Boarding House. She steps inside, dropping her bag and heads with purpose toward the living room. She can already hear the quiet murmur of Stefan and Elena. Just the pair she is looking for. They both glance up when she steps in, practically seething.

"Bonnie?" Stefan questions as he stands. Elena follows suit.

"Why is Klaus back in town?"

She hears the heavy thud of books hitting floor and before she can blink Damon is invading her personal space. "You saw Klaus?"

"Obviously," Bonnie retorts immediately side stepping him so she can speak to the more rational of the brothers. "By the Grill."

Stefan crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side. Bonnie gets the distinct feeling he is dissecting himself one flustered witch. She supposes she isn't exactly her best at the moment, fists clenched by her sides, chest heaving from the near jog to the Boarding House from the center of town. She hates that Klaus has managed to blow up her perfectly good day in under a minute. "Was Elijah with him?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "If he was I didn't see him."

Elena steps forward, reaching out to touch her arm. Bonnie focuses her attention on her best friend now, seeing a familiar look crossing her face. _Oh not this again – I don't have time for this again_, she thinks but allows Elena to say her piece anyway. "Are you okay, Bon?"

A familiar question – asked on a near daily basis.

Her friends think she has suffered some trauma.

She supposes she has.

Well, if she really thinks about it – she has suffered many traumas: she has been bitten (and the jerk that did it is standing next to her), she has been beaten, she has short circuited herself to the point of losing consciousness, she has been kidnapped, she has technically _died_ for God's sake. A night of mind-blowing sex is a welcome diversion to the vicious cycle her life seems to be on at the moment.

Even if the partner for that particular event is by all intents and purposes a psychopath.

"Of course she's fine, Elena. Look at her, she's ready to flatten this goddamn house," Damon comments wryly. "She's not going to go cry in a corner somewhere." Bonnie levels a gaze on him, narrowing her eyes in a way that clearly tells him she will flatten _him_ if he speaks about her in that manner again. She takes the slight frown on his face as his white flag of surrender.

With that settled, Bonnie turns to the real matter at hand. "I just want to know what is going on this time. Which one of his demented siblings are we going to have to deal with? Which one of us is going to get hurt trying to help that bastard?" She has her fists clenched so tightly she can feel her nails pressing into her skin.

She won't do it again.

"What if it's none of the above?" Elena asks quietly. All three look to her. She is looking only at Bonnie.

Bonnie sighs harshly.

"Really?

**X**

In the end it is Bonnie who plunges the dagger into his heart.

It was supposed to be Elena – of all the people who are capable of daggering an Original (damn those pesky little rules) she has the best track record.

Bonnie has her own mission: forcing the centuries' old spirit from its cheerleader host and trapping it once again. Easy peasy right?

The spell leaves Bonnie depleted and she sags against the wall, her eyes on the red head curled in a ball on the floor. She is relieved to realize the spirit's host is still among the living. She gives herself a moment to ensure that she doesn't crumble to the floor beside her before looking back at the battleground. There are four vampires, one hybrid and a hunter tearing the Original's makeshift army to shreds.

And Elena…Elena is on the floor dazed, the dagger a few feet from her.

Bonnie's eyes widen and she springs to action, ignoring her protesting body. She reaches the weapon just as Klaus' baby brother advances on her friend. She leaps, using the force to plunge the dagger home. She falls with him, rolling to the side the moment she can. She watches as he fights fruitlessly against what is coming. Only when his skin is grey and cracked does she breathe again.

Elena crawls to her, touching her face. She glances at her friend and then the two embrace.

It doesn't take the others long to finish off those that remain after the death of their master.

Stefan crouches down, taking in the damage to Elena's face. Bonnie knows that if the vampire lying daggered before her was still alive he would have suffered before ending up in the exact same position. She reluctantly gives Elena to Stefan and remains seated on the floor.

"Make sure you box this one up good and tight, will ya?" Damon says to the two living Originals, giving their brother a kick for good measure. He offers Bonnie his hand and surprisingly she takes it. Once on her feet she surveys the carnage. How they made it out of this with a few cuts and bruises is astonishing.

"He'll not be allowed to do this again," Elijah assures them. He has a look of regret on his face – Bonnie knows that this is not the family reunion he had envisioned when he pulled Klaus from the brink of death over a year ago.

"Be sure of it," she finds herself saying firmly even though Damon has to hold her up.

Klaus reacts to her words. He smiles as he steps over his defeated brother. "Is that your price?"

She screws her face up in confusion. "My price?"

"For being instrumental in his defeat. Is that your price? Ensure that he never does it again?" He asks, his eyes roaming over her. She can feel the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. Good God, why is she blushing? Is it because their little _act of sacrifice_ is still fresh in her mind?

She wonders what he is playing at. She is no mood. She wants a shower. Food maybe. Sleep definitely. She wants to crawl into her own bed and forget the past week has ever happened. She decides that this once she will concede and just give him what he wants. "Yes, that is my price."

Klaus seems to light up at her response. "Fair," he retorts, stepping closer and grinning the moment she raises her chin. "I owe you a debt, Bonnie Bennett." He glances over his shoulder to where Elijah is hoisting the body. When he speaks, he directs it to her even though there are others in the room. "We'll be off now. Until we meet again," he inclines his head a little and Bonnie purses her lips.

Fat chance.

**X**

Bonnie does not like the idea that he has come back to Mystic Falls because of her.

Clearly that is what Elena meant but she is not prepared to entertain it. Klaus has lived long enough to do many things, to see many more – surely one teenaged witch is nothing more than a slight blip on an overall colorful canvas of experience.

Still – she has to wonder why he is here.

**X**

No, she has to wonder where he is.

It has been two days since their reunion and there is no trace of him.

**X**

A week later the others think he is gone.

She knows better.

**X**

She looks over the map of the town and wonders why she is about to do this.

If Klaus is still in Mystic Falls (and she highly suspects he is), he is not causing any trouble. She has kept an eye on the papers, the nightly newscast, any source of information expecting to read about a sudden rash of animal killings.

Nothing.

Her friends have relaxed, slipping into their usual routines without much thought as to why Klaus would make a 30 second appearance and never be seen or heard from again.

She doesn't believe they are that lucky.

She sighs and holds the crystal over the map concentrating her energy on it. She thinks of Klaus. At first it is the Klaus that everyone knows but it soon becomes the Klaus _she_ knows. She feels the crystal hit the map with a definite thud just as the image of him between her legs fills her mind.

She glances down.

Of course.

**X**

This counts as one of her not so finer moments.

She realizes this as she pushes open the door to the condemned house. It creaks as it scraps across the dusty floor.

_Well…it's too late to back out now. _

Still, she should have told someone where she was headed. The last time she entered this place she had ended up trapped in the basement for more than a week.

"Took you long enough, love."

Bonnie freezes, one hand on the door, one foot over the threshold.

Klaus saunters into her line of vision, looking very much like the personification of all things sin. He is slow to approach her and she thinks he is testing her – seeing how close he can get before she moves to retreat. Bonnie stands firm, her fingers practically biting into the wood of the door. "What the hell does that mean?"

He stops in his tracks and makes a face. "Oh sweetheart, you are in a foul mood tonight."

"I wonder why," Bonnie retorts, her voice taking on a haughty tone. She is playing with fire, she knows it. They are not trapped together anymore. He doesn't need her breathing to survive. She knows better than to go around poking things with a stick but she just can't help herself. She has shared a part of her with him and she is loathed to think about it.

She expects him to wrap a hand around her throat.

Instead he laughs.

Not comforting.

"Now, Bonnie, is that any way to greet you lover?" He asks sardonically as he edges closer. She can feel the fight or flight instinct just itching to take over. She considers letting it – but then she isn't quite sure which path she'll take if she does.

"Ex-lover," Bonnie corrects. "One night stand really."

Something crosses his face - anger maybe? She is not sure in the dim lighting. _Careful Bonnie_, she tells herself realizing he is now too close for comfort. She should leave. Just forget that she ever came here in the first place. In the morning she can pass it off as a product of too much stress and too little sleep.

She sighs inwardly when she can't quite bring herself to move. Instead she stands rooted to the spot as he comes close enough that she can feel his breath on her skin. She shudders and curses under her breath at her involuntary reaction.

Because she knows it speaks volumes.

"Are you telling me I am nothing more than one of Bonnie Bennett's many conquests?" He wonders, his voice a hushed whisper. She can hear the amusement there and contemplates just how far she can throw him.

And just how far she can get before he comes after her.

"More like the other way around," Bonnie says meeting his gaze.

"Ah now, love, are you hurt that I did not call?" Klaus mocks, a wounded look of sympathy playing across his features. He smiles next and Bonnie hates that it makes him look almost…normal. She narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to speak but he shakes his head. "My apologies, Miss Bennett."

The sharp retort dies on her tongue. She screws her face up.

Because he sounds sincere.

_Careful Bonnie_.

She knows firsthand how silver tongued he can be.

_I would worship you - _a phrase that will forever be engrained in her mind.

"I survived," Bonnie assures him.

"Would it help my case if I told you that while I did not call I did think of you?" He ponders.

No, it does not help. In fact it has the opposite effect – but he knows that.

"I have become particularly attached to the memory of you moving with wild abandonment while I lie there and watch. There is something about a woman in throes of passion that is quite alluring don't you think?" Klaus asks as calmly as one would ask about the weather.

She shifts from side to side, suddenly wishing that both feet were outside of the threshold. Actually, she wishes she were still in her nice warm comfortable bed instead of listening to him wax poetic about how she had once ridden him until she fell to pieces.

"What? No glib remark?"

"Why are you here?" Bonnie demands. A change in topic is most definitely needed.

"Once again your manners leave something to be desired," Klaus chides. He presses against her now, effectively pinning her between he and the door.

It is her own damn fault – she put herself in this position.

"Why are you here?" She repeats, spitting out each word.

"So very insolent," Klaus continues as if she has not even spoken. He lowers his head, their faces close now. He has a look – one that she realizes she is familiar with. She shakes her head immediately, pushing against him. He slams her back against the door with an easy thrust of his hips. "Bonnie, love, I don't go around sharing secrets especially when they are demanded of me by some impetuous little witch who has more guts than brains. Hmm, did you tell anyone where you were going? No, of course you didn't. Otherwise we would have been so rudely interrupted already. Unwise decision on your part."

For the first time since she has laid eyes on him this night she is afraid.

Bonnie is not in denial about her own abilities. She is powerful. But it's not enough –not with him. Still, she uses what she can to throw him aside, and doesn't wait to watch him skitter across the floor to crash into the fireplace.

She runs.

She wonders how far she gets before he lifts her off the ground. Her feet are still moving as he bands an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him. She reacts like a wounded animal would, lashing out blindly but he easily stills her. She wishes she could see his face. She wants to see the monster that is about to rip into her throat. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and she tenses.

She expects teeth but gets lips instead. She is suddenly glad that they are not face to face. She doesn't want to him to see the confusion there.

"I did promise not to bite you, didn't I?" He muses, his mouth near the shell of her ear. "I can see now that was entirely foolish of me."

Bonnie doesn't answer. Because the implication of what he is saying doesn't sit well in the pit of her stomach. She is frozen in his grasp, her eyes locked on the trees in front of her.

He chuckles and she squirms as her body reacts to the sound.

"Oh, love, we are in so much trouble aren't we?''

He drops her now. She lands hard on the ground and winces knowing she has a few bruises in the making.

She looks up.

He is gone.

**X**

Bonnie never tells anyone what she has done.

She doesn't need the lecture.

**X**

"I am not going," Bonnie insists even as Caroline's features darken. She wonders if her friend knows that this face is scarier than her vamped out. "Caroline…"

"Bonnie, it is the Spring Fling dance. You are going," Caroline says slamming her fist down on the table. Beside her Elena looks up from her Calculus book long enough to raise an eyebrow.

She sighs. "I don't have a dress."

She then realizes what she has said.

Caroline's whole entire being seems to light up. "We are going shopping."

Elena gives a look of pity. "You are in so much trouble."

She is beginning to wish people would stop telling her that.

**X**

The dress is green ("to bring out your eyes), short ("to show off our legs") and tight ("to show off your curves"). Bonnie isn't quite sold on it but she lets Caroline dress her as she pleases, knowing the blonde has had a rough go of it (what with her ex-boyfriend joining the Cult of Klaus and all).

She even agrees to allow Matt to take her to the dance.

He shows up at her door and she soon realizes her dress has also been designed to make the male population go dumb. She has to prod him to get him going and can't help the small smile that crosses her face as he stumbles over his words.

Minus his failed attempt at being smooth at her front door, Matt proves to be the perfect date. He makes her laugh. He doesn't step on her feet when they dance. Most importantly, he doesn't talk of their disastrous try at a relationship. She genuinely likes Matt, but she doesn't know if she can ever see him as anything other than a friend.

And he seems okay with that.

Bonnie excuses herself after a dance with Stefan and heads for the rest room. Okay, so coming had not been the worst thing that has ever happened to her (not that she will admit that to Caroline – the blonde is well practiced in the fine art of gloating). She is even beginning to become attached to the dress.

She is looking a little worn from a few hours inside a warm crowded gym. Deciding a fix is in order, she reaches into her purse to pull out the necessary supplies. Looking back into the mirror, she freezes.

"Hello, love."

Bonnie can't seem to tear her eyes away from him. He steps closer now, his hands coming to rest the sink on either side of her. He lays his chin on her shoulder meeting her eyes in the mirror. "You look _ravish_ing."

She does not like his choice of words nor the way he stresses them. She takes a deep breath pushing against him, hating the way her backside seems to connect with his pelvis. She narrows his eyes. "Get away from me."

"You know there is only so much rejection a man can take before he does something unpredictable," Klaus tells her as he pushes back, grinding her hipbone into the porcelain sink. She hisses under her breath, maintaining eye contact. "You are driving me crazy, Bonnie. Heaven help those poor unfortunate souls that come across me in such a state."

She knows what he is telling her. Those poor unfortunate souls are just a few feet away dancing to the latest Katy Perry song. She has to play this one carefully. It's not her neck at stake this time. "What do you want?" She asks, her voice without its usual fire.

"Much better," he comments before curling his lips into a smile. He raises his head off her shoulder, tilting it. She watches in the mirror as his eyes roam over her body. It is a blatant appraisal and she resists the urge to squirm under his gaze. "Oh I should think the answer is apparent, love."

Bonnie eyes widen and she shakes her head. "I am not playing this game, Klaus. Tell me what you want."

Klaus narrows his eyes as his body rocks in a chuckle. "How about I show you?" Before she can react, he spins her around to face him, crowding her body against the bathroom wall. He uses one hand to hold her there and the other lands firmly on the flat of her stomach. For a moment they stare one another down and Bonnie wonders just who will give in first.

It turns out – she will.

But only because he is moving his hand lower, sliding it across the satin of her dress.

"No." It's a rather weak protest, especially for her.

"Oh, but you want me to, love," Klaus says as his eyes fall to watch his hand disappear between her thighs. "You wanted me to the other night. You want me to now." She wants to argue but his is already placing his fingers against the damp material of her underwear.

At least he doesn't smile in triumph.

Bonnie reaches now, wrapping a hand around his wrist, her fingers digging into the bone. She doesn't have to the strength to hold him off, but it's the principle of the thing. He still doesn't meet her eyes as he almost tentatively moves fingers past that last bastion of defense. "Klaus," she warns and for good measure heats the flesh under her hand. He hisses but his fingers find that sensitive nub and begins to tease.

She doesn't let up.

Neither does he.

As a result, both strain to keep themselves under control.

"_Bonnie_," he says through clenched teeth. She is too busy trying not to move her hips against his hand to answer. "Company."

It takes her a moment to realize what he means. Her eyes widen and her hand immediately falls away. He is swift, giving her a shove into the nearest stall and kicking it closed with his foot.

His hand is still planted between her legs.

She watches as the red heels scuff over the floor, turn towards them and stop short. "Oh are you serious?" The judgemental tone cuts through the lust fueled haze he has created in her and she pushes on his shoulder. He responds with a tiny smirk and crowds her into a corner.

"This is not a motel," Red Heels barks.

Klaus continues as if they have not been interrupted and Bonnie hates how she cannot for the life of her get her body to listen to her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to look at his smug face as he brings her off.

God, Red Shoes needs to go before she is witness to Bonnie coming on the fingers of a psychopath.

Thankfully he spares her that particular humiliation and waits until Red Shoes stomps off muttering before delivering the final blow. She bites her lip, tasting blood to keep from letting anything other than a muted groan out.

His hand retracts immediately.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie."

She doesn't particularly want to. She wants to let the remainder of her orgasm thrum through her body and forget that it is he that caused it. She doesn't want to deal with his victorious face and cutting words. She just wants to fix her dress and go back to the dance.

"I can wait all night."

She can't.

She figures she has another five minutes before Caroline heads up the search party. She sighs and lets her eyes flutter open. He chose that precise moment to plunge his fingers in his mouth feigning the same reaction she has seen in those consumed by bloodlust. She forces her eyes away, rearranging the dress (which she will now happily burn after tonight). They both finish their current task at the same time and are left staring at one another.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Bonnie asks dryly.

Apparently she has caught him off guard for he raises an eyebrow.

"I thought about it actually," Klaus says and she tenses, finding herself wondering how much overtime the janitor will get scrubbing her blood out of the cracks in the tiles. "The idea was dismissed just as quickly as it popped into my head."

"Feeling generous?"

"Not particularly," Klaus tells her as he moves his hand, the hand that just gave her an orgasm in the girls' bathroom of all places, up her body to tangle in her hair. He wrenches her head to the side and she begins strategizing. "I see no gain in killing you, sweetheart."

"It would save you from me destroying you down the road," she points out, realizing she has once again strayed into provoking him unnecessarily.

Klaus lowers his head, nuzzling into her neck and flicking a tongue over her thundering pulse. "How I wish I had not agreed to leave your pretty neck intact. I guess I will have to settle for impaling you on my cock."

She tenses, swallows on reflex, and jerks her head from his grasp so she can look him in the eye. "Never going to happen."

A lazy smile appears across his face. "No - not tonight anyway. I can hear that inane blonde friend of yours chattering in the hallway. We wouldn't want her to find us like this now would we? Although, your explanation as to how I was able to easily stick my hand between your thighs might be interesting to hear."

Bonnie places both hands on his shoulders and gives him a solid push. He does her a favor and stumbles backwards. "Go," she orders firmly.

Thankfully he complies and by the time Caroline finds her she has herself under control.

She thinks.

**X**

Bonnie would rather not think about why she let Klaus touch her the way he had.

It brings up too many uncomfortable questions.

She does however try to replicate the sensation in the comfort of her own bedroom.

She lacks the skill of Klaus' deft fingers.

**X**

Two days after Spring Fling, Bonnie begins to dream of him.

In her dreams he takes her in every position she can conjure up – sometimes rough and fast, sometimes so gentle and slow that it torturous to endure. She wakes up flushed and filled with the need to seek him out and demand that he make those dreams a reality.

Truthfully, Bonnie is beginning to question her sanity.

**X**

For the thousandth time in the span of a year, she wishes that Grams was still alive.

Not because she wants to divulge her dirty little secret but because she has a theory and needs another witch to either confirm or deny.

The spell that held them in that room, that required them to come together physically was both old and strong. Surely, there would be some residual effects on the both of them. No doubt it has left a scar and it is that scar that pushes them to act as they do.

Without a witch that she can trust to bounce her theory off of, Bonnie has no other choice but to spend hours pouring over her grimoires in hopes of finding proof to back it up. She finds a few passages here and there that speak to the general idea but nothing specific.

She supposes that is to be expected. There is not going to be a page that reads 'the lingering ties created when one fucks an original vampire to break an invisible lock'.

She will have to take what she can get.

**X**

After too many sleepless nights, Bonnie does the locator spell again.

This time she tracks him to the ruins of Fell's Church. When she arrives he is seated on one of the crumbling stone blocks, bottle of beer in hand. He raises an eyebrow when she steps into the clearing but does not look surprised.

"Did you know that when a locating spell is performed the intended gets a little tickle in their head that tells them they are being sought out?" He muses as he gives the bottle a toss and stands to his full height. "If you wanted to see me, love, you could have called."

"We never exchanged numbers," Bonnie retorts.

"Mmm, perhaps we should. I can think of an infinite number of filthy little things to send your way," he purrs (or at least it sounds like a purr to her).

Bonnie frowns, tensing herself as he comes close. "Stay out of my dreams," she spits out, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He furrows his brows. "I mean it."

"Oh dear, you think I am to blame for your little erotic fantasies?" Klaus asks.

"Vampires, especially ones who frequently consume human blood, have the ability to enter dreams," Bonnie points out.

"Did you get that off the internet?" Klaus snorts. "Bonnie, love, you are a witch. A powerful little one at that. As much as I would like to be able to manipulate your mind in any manner, you've got it on lockdown."

Her face falls – for he is right.

"It is pleasing to hear that you dream of me," Klaus says with a wide grin. He starts to walk, making slow easy circles around her. "Would it surprise you to know that I dream of you too?" He stops now, directly in front of her. "I have an idea…why don't we share our favorites? I'll start."

"Don't bother," she warns.

"You don't want to hear how I took you over and over again on my little makeshift altar in the quarry?" Klaus asks, sounding wounded. All an act of course. "I thought it was rather poetic myself."

"You're disgusting," Bonnie says automatically. It is what she is supposed to say, isn't it? She is supposed to be appalled at what he is telling her. She isn't supposed to find anything that comes out of his mouth appealing even though at this very moment she would like nothing more for him to describe it in graphic detail using that voice of his.

"And you're alone," Klaus answers, reaching out to flick a piece of hair off her shoulder. "I wonder what it is about me that has you acting in such an unintelligent fashion."

She wants to tell him not to flatter himself, that she has made plenty of stupid mistakes but she knows that they pale in comparison to what she is doing now. And she is not in the mood to have him call her on it. "I'm going home."

And she makes good on her words but turning and heading for the path.

"Wonderful idea. I suppose it would be more comfortable to fuck in a bed then on a cold slab of rock," Klaus says, and she can hear the amusement plain in his voice.

_Don't, Bonnie, don't – he is baiting you_

She walks, wishing that she had brought a flashlight. She stops long enough to close her eyes and repeat a few well-chosen words. When she opens her eyes there is a ball of light shimmering on the palm of her hand.

Klaus now stands inches from her, his eyes seemingly transfixed by the soft light she has created. She has the urge to smash it into his face but knows it will do no lasting damage. He finally tears his eyes away, raising them until blue met green.

She takes the bait.

"We are not going to…_fuck_," Bonnie finally manages to get out, her teeth practically gritting over that particular word. She feels as if she has truly sunken to his level of vulgarity now.

He laughed, like she has just told him a cute little joke. "Oh, _Bonnie,_" he chides. "We both know that you are lying. We are going to _fuck_. We are going to _fuck _more than once. We are going to _fuck_ until I break you, or you break me…but make no mistake, we are going to _fuck_."

In the dim light she has created, Bonnie sees no hint of amusement on his face. Just sheer determination.

She needs to get out of there.

She gives into her urge, driving the ball of light into his handsome features. He is left temporary blinded by the bright flash and she runs, not stopping until she is safely behind her door. She leans against it, chest heaving from exertion.

It is only when she calms does she realize that he could easily have caught up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the positive response to my story thus far! I hope you enjoy this part! Remember there is an element of dubious consent to the whole thing given the nature of the story but hopefully it won't be too much. If you've enjoyed my tale, please let me know! **

Her dreams double, intensify, drive her to touch herself until she comes apart.

She starts to avoid sleep all together, but that is not a full proof plan and she knows it. She only goes so long before she drops (and she drops on the Gilbert couch right in the middle of her best friend trying to explain how weird it is seeing her 'stepfather' dating some doctor. Klaus is thankfully merciful and she is launched awake within 20 minutes).

She knows Elena is worried. Caroline too. Stefan. Matt. Maybe even Damon.

She wonders when they'll stage an intervention.

**X**

"You're bonded."

Two words that seem like a life sentence.

Bonnie already knows this now – for there is no other explanation. She just has been waiting for someone else to say it to make it real.

That someone else is Lucy Bennett.

It is a hot sticky day in Florida. They are seated at a table in the midday sun at Lucy's insistence. Bonnie is envious of those basking in the air conditioned interior. Lucy doesn't seem to notice that she is melting into the pavement, sipping away at some sort of lemony ice concoction. Bonnie's opted for a water.

"It's as simple as that," Bonnie says as she fans herself with her napkin - a fruitless effort.

"If you were smart, you would have never even slept with him in the first place," Lucy points out and takes a long draw on the straw. Bonnie doesn't appreciate her fact of the matter delivery.

"I didn't have a choice," Bonnie reminds her.

Lucy leans forward a little. "Oh, honey, there is always choice. You just chose to save your friend. And now you're paying for it."

"Do the right thing, get kicked in the teeth," Bonnie sighs as she falls back in her chair. She isn't surprised to realize it has been baked by the sun. She hisses.

"You know, there are worse consequences of breaking magic of this kind," Lucy retorts. Bonnie gets the feeling that she should be grateful that all she and Klaus seem to want to do is fuck one another. Clearly, her cousin doesn't understand the history between the two. That or she doesn't care.

"How do I get rid of it?" Bonnie asks. "A spell?"

"Let's see – you were entombed by a spell, you broke it, but there are lingering effects. And you want to introduce more magic into the equation? Not a good idea. You could compound the consequences or change them into something…a lot more sinister," Lucy explains.

"There's not cleansing ritual? Something to wash this away?" Bonnie asks, her voice sounding more exasperated than it should for someone begging a favor.

"Afraid not," Lucy answers throwing her empty glass aside. "My advice: get it out of your system the good old fashioned way."

She almost lets her head fall on the table. Has she really traveled hundreds of miles and endured the oppressive heat just to be told that the only solution to her Klaus problem involves a repeat performance of what got them there in the first place?

She stays with Lucy for a few more days, never again broaching the topic. She catches up on her sleep (because here the dreams seem to be smothered by the godforsaken weather) and then decides to head back to Mystic Falls.

She tells Lucy she can no longer stand the sun but in truth she needs to go back.

She has never run away from anything in her life.

She is not going to start now.

**X**

Bonnie gets a full twenty four hours before Klaus finds her.

She is leaving the school after telling Caroline and Elena that she has to catch up on some homework she missed during her impromptu vacation. In reality, she just wants to go home and shut out the world. Her friends are annoyingly perceptive and she knows that intervention is just around the corner.

She'd like to prolong it as much as she can.

She heads to her silver Prius, looking down to dig through her purse for her keys. She closes her hand around them around the same time the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She stops dead in her tracks, afraid to look up for she knows what she'll see.

"Ignoring me will not make me go away, love."

Bonnie takes a deep breath and slowly elevates her head. He is leaning against the driver's side door, his arms crossed over his chest. He looks relaxed and she hates that she is the one who seems ready to short circuit over all of this. "Get off my car," she says simply.

"I can see a few days in the sun with your cousin have done nothing to improve your disposition," Klaus answers as he stays firm right where he is. She knows her mouth is open slightly, perhaps her eyes a bit wide. He merely smiles. "Yes, Bonnie, I knew exactly where you were. Did you think I would let you scamper off? No…I always know where you are."

The implication of his words does not sit well with her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you realize our conversations go in circles now?" Klaus asks with a furrow of his brows. "We can move beyond this, love. We both know what I want. What _you _want."

"But I don't. Not really," Bonnie feels the need to point out. She glances past him, eying the crowd spilling out into the parking lot for any familiar faces. This is the most public place in which she has seen Klaus since they bumped into one another on that street weeks ago. Although she would rather not have any of her friends getting involved, she almost wants them to see her with Klaus so they can realize that she is truly in over her head. "I don't want you. I only think I do because I can't help it."

"Interesting theory," Klaus drawls slowly. "Care to explain?"

"We're bonded," Bonnie tells him, watching his reaction carefully. She is left with the distinct impression that he either already knows this or doesn't seem to care. "A residual effect of breaking that spell…"

"Is that what dear Lucy told you?" He asks as he pushes himself off her car.

Bonnie bristles at the underlying implication – that she couldn't figure it out on her own, that she had to run all the way to Florida to get her answers. "I had it figured out already," she retorts sharply, defending her ability. "It never hurts to get a second opinion however."

"And now that you know, what do you plan to do about it?" Klaus asks, tilting his head. There is a slight curve to his mouth as if he wants to smile but thinks better of it. His hidden amusement does nothing to improve her mood. He eyes her in a way that makes her feel as if he is disassembling her to see what lie inside. "You don't know do you? I would venture to say your options are very limited Bonnie Bennett. You can continue to resist the pull, spend sleepless nights with your hand buried between your legs until you finally snap or you can simply come to me. You know I can make you fall to pieces."

True – but at what cost?

"I tell you what, love," Klaus begins as he steps close enough for her to instinctively want to step back (well, she should instinctively want to step back but her traitorous body wants to press forward). "You run through all your _options_ and when you realize that there is only one that is viable, you know how to find me."

She steels her gaze, fists squeezed by her side.

Then she blinks.

And he is gone.

**X**

The dreams return that night.

**X**

"You're avoiding me."

Bonnie crams her binder in her locker before she turns to face Elena. Her friend is watching her like one would watch a science experiment. "Why would you say that?"

"Three missed calls, about a dozen ignored text messages – and one knock on the door that went unanswered," Elena rattles off. "So you can see why I would say that."

"I can," Bonnie confirms as she shuts her locker. She sighs a little before meeting her friend's eyes.

"What's going, Bonnie?" Elena asks and Bonnie can hear the worry in her voice.

She almost cracks right then and there. She has to chew her bottom lip to keep from bursting forth with it all in one breath. She is thankful she is able to hold back. If Elena knows even just a fraction of what is going on she will insist in jumping right in the middle (just as Bonnie would for her). Before nightfall, Caroline, Stefan and Damon would know of her predicament. Still, she owes her friend an explanation. "It's…magic stuff."

Elena's face quirks in a way that lets Bonnie know she is not satisfied at all with the answer. But she won't push it – Bonnie guesses. She has to give Elena credit for being underhanded every now and then. She highly suspects that Elena will do a little detective work of her own. It's not like she can figure it out, right? The majority of her problem happens within the confines of her own mind. "Okay, Bonnie…I just, I hate to see you under this much stress. If I can do anything…"

"…I'll let you know," Bonnie promises, giving Elena a small smile for good measure. She watches as Elena walks away, and isn't surprised when Stefan appears from behind some lockers. He gives her a quick glance and she gives him the same smile she gave Elena.

She heads to chemistry wondering just how long she has before they piece it together.

**X**

Apparently she has long enough to make a decision.

Rethink that decision.

And then make it again.

**X**

Klaus opens the door looking very much like the cat that has caught the canary. "I thought I felt a tickle."

Bonnie pushes past him. She takes a moment to survey her surroundings, a sitting room filled with furniture and antiques that cost more than she'll ever see in a lifetime. She feels a bit overwhelmed by the dark colors. The whole place is claustrophobic and she finds herself wishing they were back in that basement. She turns to find him standing right behind her. When he reaches out to run his fingers through her hair, she does not flinch.

She does not want to flinch and curses herself for that.

"I can sense that this location is not to your liking," Klaus says as his hand falls to her shoulder. "You can have your pick you know."

"Here's fine," Bonnie retorts immediately, her voice clipped.

"Resignation does not look good on you, love," He muses, frowning as fingers stroke the soft skin of her neck. "Are you planning to lie there motionless like a doll?" He tightens his grip and she winces. "We both know that I will have you writhing against me."

"Let's just get this over with," Bonnie tells him not bothering to confirm what he already knows is true.

He makes a face. "Need I remind you that when you attempted this line of seduction in that dingy little basement I turned you away? I could do that again, Bonnie. I could make you wait."

"No you can't," she says firmly, raising a hand to place it palm first on his chest. She finally sees it; maybe it's been there all along – a slight flinch, almost undetectable. "You've had a good laugh at my current state but you're no better off. You can just mask it more expertly."

Klaus raises an eyebrow, his hand coming to close around her wrist. "Well then, shall we?"

It is a direct parallel to his invitation in the basement. She is not a fool – he has chosen those words on purpose.

She nods ever so slightly, a movement that would probably be unnoticed by most but his preternatural sight catches it and his head descends.

They clash together whether it is because of their dominant natures or the pent up lust that has driven both out of their minds.

He is not gentle, fisting a hand in her hair, tugging her head back and claiming her lips.

She does not care – she feels sweet relief that this (whatever _this_ is) is finally happening. She is pulling blindly at clothing, pressing against him, and stumbling as he pushes her backward.

As a result they fall to the floor.

Which seems as good as place as any really.

There is urgency to the pace in which he wrenches at her pants. She is too busy catching his lower lip between her teeth to care when he rips aside her underwear. She gives his lip a tug as his hands work at his own clothes, letting go when she thinks she tastes just the hint of blood.

That is an avenue she'd rather not venture down.

They are still almost fully clothed when he plunges inside of her.

Later perhaps she'll take it as testament to how badly they needed this – right now she arches her back and lets out a startled cry. He groans as he bottoms out and for a moment they stare at one another. She wonders what _should_ go through her mind in this moment: Guilt? Disgust? Self-loathing? Instead she curls in her fingers in his shirt and pleads.

He smiles. "I remember how you like it."

She expects slow and gentle, and steels herself for the torture of it.

Instead he moved fast and hard against her. Bonnie sucks in air, throws her head back and lets out a string of incoherent noises. She is not far from an orgasm (weeks of foreplay has her more than ready for this moment) and he coaxes it out of her with ease. She goes rigid, her eyes fixed on nothing in particular. She waits until she can only feel the aftershocks before she sags against the floor.

He begins to move again, taking his fill.

She can pinpoint the exact moment he loses the last vestige of control. His eyes take on an unnatural yellow shade and she knows where this will head. She lets go of his shirt and places both hands on the sides of his face to remind him just who it is underneath him. If he thinks for one second he is going to get off in more ways than one he is sadly mistaken.

He reaches up with a hand to wrap it around one wrist. He turns his head slightly, presses his mouth to the tender flesh of it and for a moment she thinks she's dinner as well. She braces herself but thankfully he ghosts his tongue over her skin before turning back.

The yellow is gone.

He finishes with a hoarse cry, slumping over her.

She counts to twenty before she pushes at him. He thankfully compiles, pulling back until he is on his knees. They both fix their clothes as if they hadn't just fallen to the floor and fucked without any preamble.

He stands first, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

She ignores it, standing on shaky legs, wondering what one says in a moment such as this.

Thankfully he solves that problem for her.

"I'm _hungry_."

Bonnie nods. "I'm leaving."

**X**

She thinks that should be it – they've finally did the deed and got it out of their system.

She thinks wrong.

**X**

Two days later she returns to the same closed in room.

This time they fuck in the chair, with her on top grinding against him while he nips as her breasts.

When she leaves with a vow never to come again he has the good sense not to call her on it.

**X**

They meet every night for a week, use every conceivable combinations of surface and position, and she still thinks she will never get enough.

She is in so far over her head it's a wonder she can still function properly.

**X**

Okay, so maybe she is not functioning as properly as she thinks.

She takes one step inside and realizes it is Intervention Day at the Salvatore Boarding House.

She turns and finds that Damon has blocked her retreat. "Oh no, Bon Bon. You're friends went to a lot of trouble. The least you can do is have the decency to face them." He places his hands on her shoulders, spins her around and gives her a shove.

She is too battle worn to put up much more of fight.

Shuffling her feet, she finds herself face to face with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt.

_Awkward_ considering her problem.

"Bonnie." Clearly Elena has been elected speaker. The brunette steps away from her boyfriend and towards her.

Bonnie raises a hand, stopping Elena in her tracks. "No, I'm not okay. But I'm dealing with it." By repeatedly having sex with the enemy and digging the hole deeper. "So, this…this isn't necessary."

Elena glances at Caroline.

It's never that easy.

"Stubborn Bonnie, remember who you are dealing with here," Caroline says and the hands are on the hips. "I am the queen of needling…" Her bravado fades a little. "…and we only want to help," she finishes lamely.

"You can't help me," Bonnie assures them. "If you could I'd ask…seriously."

"No offense, but you're full of crap." Matt this time. He finds himself on the receiving end of two pointed stares but Bonnie doesn't blame him. Why beat around the bush?

"You can't help me," Bonnie says again, slowly and firmly.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Matt pushes, shoving Caroline's hand off his arm. "Because you're the mighty Bonnie Bennett? Because you can handle yourself no matter what? Because you're the only one who needs to place themselves in harm's way?"

_Come on Bonnie_, she chides herself even as she bristles. _You know what he is doing – don't let him get under your skin._

Easier said than done.

"Shut up, Matt," she says and then winces.

"Because you're the goddamn martyr of this operation and no one else can save the day?"

She has never once thought herself that. Not even close.

Bonnie can feel herself crumbling. She should have known it wouldn't take much. The cracks have been appearing for weeks now. "I'm fucking Klaus." There, she's said it and proven she is in fact the opposite of a martyr.

Quiet.

Well – for a moment.

"Hell, I thought you were going to say that you were handing out free aneurisms to street walking ladies of the night," Damon comments from his perch on the arm of the couch. "This seems…less messy. Or more depending at how you look at it."

He is silenced by four matching looks of impatience.

Bonnie can't stand how they all look at her. Their faces are almost unreadable. She wishes she could just disappear between the cracks in the floor.

Finally, Stefan reaches out, his hand landing on her arm. She slumps a little and they descend. A moment later she is seated on the couch with a drink in her hand (courtesy of Damon – the first smart move he has made all day no doubt). The story pours out of her – although she leaves out the more _intimate _details. When she finishes, she has an empty glass. She eyes each of them and then sighs heavily. "I'm a horrible person."

"You can't help yourself," Stefan points out. "You can't be blamed for this."

"Speak for yourself. If Bon Bon had kept it in her pants the first time around, none of this would be an issue," Damon chirps. At least he has a good sense to swap the empty glass for a full one.

"If Bonnie hadn't…you know, I'd be dead," Caroline insists. She seats herself next to Bonnie. "We'll figure this out."

Bonnie looks down at the amber colored liquid. "There's no spell..."

"You've looked," Elena finishes. "Of course."

Bonnie nods. "Lucy told me to get out of my system the old fashioned way."

"Just how many times have you…"

"Enough," Bonnie answers quickly, cutting Matt off before he become any more uncomfortable.

"Maybe you need to tell her that her advice sucks," Matt counters as his color begins to return to something more normal.

She realizes there is some truth to what Matt says. She has taken Lucy's advice and now she needs to know what to do next. "I am sure with some rational thought there is a solution to all of this," she assures them.

"Says the girl fucking Klaus," Damon snorts. He soon finds himself thrown against the book case with thick volume or two falling to the floor with him. He raises his head, peering at her over the couch.

"I deserved that."

**X**

She doesn't go to Klaus that night – feeling it would be a slap to the face of her friends after they have spent the afternoon convincing her she is not a terrible person for having sex with Klaus without actually mentioning that she is having sex with Klaus.

She wants to go to him but she holds back.

However, that doesn't mean he won't come to her.

**X**

She knows who is at the door before she even throws back the covers.

A quick glance at the clock tells her it is well past midnight. She reaches for her robe, takes a deep breath and steels herself for whatever is about to happen. She descends the stairs slowly, wondering why she just doesn't ignore him.

She tells herself if she does he may go do something rash (but she knows the truth – she can't ignore him).

She turns on the porch light and there he is, standing rigid. He tilts his head as their eyes meet through the thick pane of glass and she knows he is not happy. She opens the door and starts the conversation the way any conversation this time of night should start.

"It's late."

"Then we are wasting time," he retorts.

"Not tonight," Bonnie tells him. _Stay firm_.

"Cute," Klaus answers, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I mean it," Bonnie says through clenched teeth.

"Sure you do, love," Klaus croons, leaning forward to brace his hands on the frame of the door. He takes a moment to glare over the obvious boundary between them before letting his eyes fall back on her. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you don't want me in this moment? You don't want me to bury my cock in you? You don't want me to fuck you so hard, so fast that you'll come within minutes? You don't want _that_ at all?"

Bonnie visibly squirms, her hands resting on the edge of the door. She wants it, and she knows he knows she wants it. He can probably smell her right now. She bites her bottom lip hard and shakes her head. "Go away."

"Let me in."

"No."

**X**

They fuck outside instead.

He drags her to the shadows of her backyard and takes her right there on the ground. She has to cover her mouth with both hands as he buries his head between her legs to keep from waking the neighbors.

When they are done, she sits up on the cold grass and wonders if this is what the rest of her life will be.

There is a part of her that doesn't take any issue with it.

And that is when she realizes she is truly at rock bottom.

**X**

She calls Lucy the next day, asks about the weather in Florida to be polite and then catches her cousin up.

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" Bonnie counters, slumping against the kitchen counter. "Oh?"

"Oh _shit_?" Lucy revises.

"What the hell do I do now?" Bonnie demands.

"I have the faintest clue. I would have thought that residual effects of the original spell would have worn off by now," Lucy tells her and Bonnie can hear the waves in the background. Her cousin is lounging on the beach and she is still picking grass out of her hair.

"Obviously it hasn't," Bonnie says and there is a hint of desperation in her voice.

Perhaps that is what springs Lucy to action. "I'll figure it out. Ask around in few circles. There is an answer, Bonnie. All magic has a loophole. I'll find yours. Just give me a few days."

Bonnie sighs, knowing that she could fuck Klaus at least twice before Lucy gets back to her.

**X**

Three times to be exact.

**X**

"You're stuck in a loop," Lucy tells her on a Friday afternoon. Bonnie is attempting to do her homework but really she has just been babysitting the phone. "On paper, you should be able to exhaust the bond. But there is something holding you back – you need to jar it, give it a shock to break that last little thread that holds you together."

"And just how do I do that?"

"What do I look like?" Lucy begins. "Witchapedia? It's a case by case thing, Bonnie. Think hard, and you'll know what will fix this."

Bonnie knows she has been doing more 'acting' than 'thinking' as of late.

Time to remedy that.

**X**

"We can't keep doing this," Bonnie says as she catches her breath.

He is already up; standing at the foot of his bed (it is rare for them to use a bed). He gives her a casual glance before reaching for his pants. "Oh dear, I see we are having an attack of conscience tonight."

"It's more than that," Bonnie counters immediately, sitting up. The sheet falls away and she sees lust cloud his features. She covers herself quickly. She can't have this conversation on the flat of her back. "We have no control."

"I have perfect control."

"Really?" Bonnie asks. "Do you enjoy spending most of your time consumed by thoughts of me? The witch who tried to kill you?

"There are worse ways to spend existence," Klaus says as pulls on his pants and seats himself on the edge of the bed. He reaches for her and she pulls away. He seemingly knows her enough to not try it again.

That scares her.

"What about all your diabolical plans? Your family? Haven't you put everything on hold?" Bonnie reasons. She needs him to see the logic behind her words. But it seems his reaction to the bond is to ignore the insanity behind it.

Hers is to stress until she is curled into ball.

"I suppose I have been neglecting certain aspects of my life," Klaus tilts his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I could leave. Take you with me. You wouldn't put up much of fight in the end."

The idea is planted in his head.

She needs to work fast.

**X**

When she arrives at his place she thinks she has it figured out.

They need to take their relationship back to its roots.

Which is why she throws him clear across the room when he opens the door. He is not expecting it and therefore slams hard into the opposite wall. Pictures rattle; one hits the floor and she sees a crack in the mahogany frame.

He sits on the floor, his eyes narrowing and she can see that he is trying to calculate just what is going through her mind.

She steps across the threshold.

And finds herself flat against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat. She sometimes forgets just how damn fast they can be. She reacts immediately, bring both hands out to twist around his arm. She burns him until he can no longer pretend he is not affected.

They both let go at the same time and retreat to their respective corners.

"_Bonnie_," he hisses.

"Klaus," she counters as she struggles to catch her breath.

"What _on earth_ are you doing?" He asks as he steps towards her in the same fashion one might when cornering a wounded animal. When she tenses, he stops.

"Fixing this," she spits out, raising a hand. Before she can repeat her earlier action, he repeats his, driving her into the wall with enough force to have her letting out a startled cry.

His eyes bore into hers, and for a moment, his fingers tighten enough to have her seeing dark spots.

Then he lets up just enough.

Bonnie greedily sucks in air and when she can, she pushes at him.

"Bonnie, don't make me hurt you," Klaus says and it almost sounds like a plea.

"I want you too," Bonnie retorts immediately, driving her free hand into his side. She knows it does little physical damage but she can see him flinch.

So she does it again.

And again.

And again.

Until he finally snaps.

She lands on her backside. He sinks to her level quick enough and when she reaches for him, he easily captures both her wrists before she can inflict any damage. He gives her a hard tug and she crashes into him. She shakes her head, sensing what he will do next.

_No, they can't go there._

He captures her mouth more easily than he should. She tries to pull back but he has her bottom lip between his teeth and she can taste blood. She lets out a frustrated cry.

Then gives in.

He lets go of her arms and she isn't long twining them around his neck, pulling him with her as she descends to the floor. He still has her bottom lip in his mouth - she knows he is reaping the benefits of his none too gentle kiss. She plunges one hand in the hair at the back of his head and tugs. Hard.

He lets go and there is a grin on his face. "So, is this how it is to be?

Bonnie nods.

They don't hold back, ripping at clothes, grabbing at one another in such a way that there will be marks (on her at least). She is desperate for just a shred of control after her failed attempt to jar the bond. In the end, he gives her what she wants, lying flat on his back while she moves over him.

She lets her wants, her desires, the _goddamn bond_ take over. He has his hands on her hips helping her slam into him, ensuring that even when she tires, she is still inching closer to flying apart. She shakes on top of him as her orgasm spreads throughout her, crying out. He runs a hand over her inner thigh, brushing against where they are joined. Her body jerks automatically.

And then she is the one on the flat of her back.

He looms over her, moving into her with enough force to have her pushing against his shoulders. She can't help but wonder if this is in some way punishment for her attempt to end this madness. She arches her back, and he loops an arm around her waist, holding her lower half up as he continues his brutal pace.

She lets her head fall back, her eyes close as he nears his end. He slumps against her pushing her into the floor. His head buries in her neck and for a moment the two of them lie there like that, trying to regain some control of logical thought.

She opens her eyes, her hand moving to touch the back of his head. He raises it and she sees something she has not seen in a long time. She sees the monster. She wonders if this is a by-product of their vicious start. Or maybe the hit of her blood he took. Either way, she knows he is doing his best to restrain himself.

Because she made him promise.

He is doing it because she asked him too.

And then something clicks.

"Do it," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

He furrows his brows even as something in his eyes seems to come to life at her words.

She doesn't repeat herself, merely turns her head to the side and braces.

He wastes no time, sinking his fangs until the delicate space where neck meets shoulder. She curls her fingers into his arms and she feels her nails bite into his skin. For a moment she lay there still caught up in the euphoria of everything.

She feels the snap (she hasn't expected to).

She fights now – fights to get him to let go, fights to get out from underneath him. For a split second, he tightens his grip and drinks deep. But thankfully, he gives into her feeble attempts to rid herself of him.

They stare at one another, her blood smeared on his lips.

"What did you do?" He asks, as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. She grimaces as he uses his tongue to clean the excess blood that lands there.

"I fixed us," she announces, scanning the room for what remains of her clothes. Her pants are salvageable but she has to snag his shirt. She dresses quickly, feeling the warm slide of blood from her open wound. She needs to get home to see to it. She needs to shower. She needs to rest.

Free from dreams.

Free from him.

When she opens the door to leave for the final time, he is quick to come up behind her, slamming his palm against the wooden surface and effectively stopping her. "Smart little girl," he croons, his voice hovering behind her ear. "You think this is over."

"It is," she tells him staring straight ahead. "There is nothing pulling us together anymore."

"Denial is such a human emotion," Klaus tells her, his tongue darting out to taste some of what remains from his attack. "If you think that it is as simple as that you are clearly fooling yourself. We didn't need a bond that night. We don't need a bond now. We are not through with each other, Bonnie Bennett."

She shoves back against him and he removes the hand that prevents her escape.

She walks briskly to her car.

Deep down knowing that he is right.

**X**

He disappears soon after.

She doesn't give in to urge to find out where.

He'll know she is looking.

**X**

She never does finish that damn essay.

But thankfully, Alaric is the kind of teacher that does not ask for a definition of 'extenuating circumstances'.

**The End* **

***I guess you could say there is the possibility for a third installment (making this a trilogy). I have the opening scene in my head but it is nowhere as near plotted out as this one was so I don't know if it will actually come to life. Thanks again to my awesome readers!**


End file.
